My Immortal: YuGiOh Style!
by Edan Marie
Summary: Ebony enrolls at Domino High and meets some very strange people... THIS IS A PARODY OF MY IMMORTAL AND IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!


My Immortal: Yu-Gi-Oh Style!

AN: THIS IS A PARODY. This is not to be taken as something I have seriously written. Flame My Immortal as much as you like. But not me, please. So far, this is a little dodgy what with keeping track of names, so sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Fudo and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Maximillion Pegasus (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Yusei Fudo but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a duelist, and I go to a Japanese school called Domino High in Japan where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Domino High. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Seto Kaiba!

"What's up Seto?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Seto Kaiba yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Seto?" she asked as we went out into the classroom.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Seto walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Duke Devlin's having a concert in Domino City." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love DD. He is my favourite artist, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Justin Timberlake.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some MCR. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Seto was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Seto!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Duke Devlin.

"I'm bringing sexy back,

I don't know the rest of my lyrics." sang Duke (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Duke is so fucking hot." I said to Seto, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Seto looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Seto sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Duke and he's going out with Yami fucking Bakura. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly albino face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Seto. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Duke for his autograph and photo with him. We got DD concert tees. Seto and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Seto didn't go back into Domino High, instead he drove the car into… the Game Shop!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! SETO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"SETO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Seto didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Seto leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Seto kissed me passionately. Seto climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Grandpa Motou!

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Grandpa swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Grandpa made and Seto and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Seto comforted me. When we went back to the school Grandpa took us to Professor Pegasus and Professor Valentine who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Valentine.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Pegasus.

And then Seto shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Grandpa and Professor Valentine still looked mad but Professor Pegasus said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Seto and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Seto asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the random room and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Seto was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the classroom, I ate some Yugiohs cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky yellow hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was wearing red contact lenses just like Seto's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Japanese accent. He looked exactly like Dan Green. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Yugi Motou, although most people call me Panda these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I look like a baby panda." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Seto came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Seto and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Panda. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Seto. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Seto. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Seto, Seto!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Seto's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Panda!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Seto pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Seto ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Panda's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Pegasus and some other people.

"PANDA MOTOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Seto came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Seto screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Tea was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Yami Marik killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Gardner and not Granger.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Pegasus demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Panda, I can't believe you cheated on me with Seto!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Panda (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Jaden Yuki, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Seto anymore!" said Panda.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Game Shop where I had lost my virility to Seto and then I started to bust into tears.

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if grandpa swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson pegasus dosent lik panda now is coz hes christian and panda is a satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Seto for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Seto.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and spiky hair and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He had a nose and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Yami Marik!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Yami Marik shouted "Kuriboh!" and I couldn't run away.

"Celtic Gaurdian!" I shouted at him. Yami Marik fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Panda Motou!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Dan Green. I remembered that Seto had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Seto went out with Panda before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Yami Marik!" I shouted back.

Yami Marik gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Seto!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Yami Marik got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Panda, then thou know what will happen to Seto!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Seto came into the Game shop.

"Seto!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Yusei Fudo and Dan Green.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Domino High together making out.

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a duelist afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about Yami Marik all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between Duke Devlin, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Panda, Seto, Joey (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Tristan. Only today Seto and Panda were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Seto was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a duelist too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a d-u-e-l-d-i-s-k (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Panda was probably watching a depressing movie like Bonds Beyond Time. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Yami Marik came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Panda! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Seto. But if I don't kill Panda, then Yami Marik, will fucking kill Seto!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly Seto jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser duelist bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Seto started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Grandpa walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Seto has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Grandpa chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a duel disk and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Pegasus was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Mokuba was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Panda ran in.

"Dark Magician!" he yelled at Pegasus and Mokuba pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Pegasus and Mokuba a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Grandpa ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Pegasus and Mokuba and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Tristan ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Tristan? You're just a little Domino High student!"

"I MAY BE A DOMINO HIGH STUDENT…." Tristan paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Pegasus said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Grandpa's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Mokuba held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Mokuba said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his hair.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Tristan said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Pegasus asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok tristan is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no pegasus iant kristian plus tristan isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Seto had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS TRIStan but it was Panda. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY DECK HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my deck turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a deck anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my deck hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Seto….Yami Marik has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Pegasus and Mokuba and TRISTAN were there too. They were going to Foxy Boxes after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Grandpa had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Tristan came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Enoby I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Tristan had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Enoby." Tristan says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Pegasus and Mokuba." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Seto?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Enobby," Grandpa said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Tristan yelled. Grandpa lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Tristan stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, prof grandpa!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Pegasus and Mokuba couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Panda was in the Shadow Realm. He looked all depressed because Seto had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Seto. He was sucking some blood from a non-duelist.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wquallysaid way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Panda had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Setos. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor Valentine who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Panda you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Seto!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY DECK HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a deck anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my deck hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Seto….Yami Marik has him bondage!"

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of yusei but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Panda and I ran up the stairs looking for Grandpa. We were so scared.

"Grandpa, grandpa!" we both yelled. Grandpa came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Yami Marik has Seto!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Seto!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Yami Marik does to Seto. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Panda started crying. "My Seto!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Yami Marik's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Kuriboh!*"

It was….. Yami Marik!

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Yami Marik was. It turned out that Yami Marik wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Seto was there crying tears of blood. Odion was torturing him. Panda and I ran in front of Odion.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.

"Enoby I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Odion. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Odion what art thou doing?" called Yami Marik. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Domino High. We went to my room. Panda went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Seto taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Seto.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Pegasus and Mokuba took a video of me naked. Tristan says he's in love with me. Panda likes me and now even Odion is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Seto! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Seto sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Panda!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Seto and Panda. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Dan all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Seto!

"Enoby I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Dan was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Pegasus, Dan, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Seto's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Yami Bakura (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and Ishizu in Pyramid of Light. Then we went away holding hands. Mokuba shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that Duke Devlin would have a concert in Domino City right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

Chapter 16

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese!

We ran happily to Domino City. There we saw the stage where Duke Devlin had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Dan looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Seto thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Seto was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Dan pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Yami Marik and da Rare Hunters!

"Wtf Seto im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Seto promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Enoby! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawai." B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den mokuba did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with Seto tonight in Domino City with Duke Devlin." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near Domino City that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Seto or Diabolo or Panda(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Grandpa." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFG GRANDPA?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Domino City on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Domino City. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN DAN EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Mokuba and Pegasus tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said B'Loody Mary.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's ebondy dark'ness dementia TARA way what's yours?"

"Marik Ishtar." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf Seto you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Tristan flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE SCHOOL NOW!"

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo isn't rely a prep. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

Marik Ishtar gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Tristan kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Domino High. "WTF Tristan?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Willow came. Tristan went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Seto?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Seto and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Seto was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B'loody Mart was going 2 da concert wif Ryou. Ryou used to be called Gaylord but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were duelists. They dyed in a car crash. Gaylord converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Japan now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Ryou now. Well anyway we al went 2 Seto's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Gozaburo gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Seto and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Dan was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Dan polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Dan at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif a nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Seto. Seto and I came. It was….Yami Marik and da Rare Hunters!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Enoby, I told u to kill Panda. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Seto!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a card and Yami Marik ran away. It was…GRANDPA!

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 raven 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson grandpa swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Seto and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Grandpa chased Yami Marik away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Seto had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Hannah Montana song.)

Well anyway I went down to the classroom. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Westlife.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Mary and Willow. B'loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Duke Devlin t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Panda, Ryou and Seto came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Jack Atlas or Yusei Fudo or Thief King Bakura. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Ryou was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Yami Marik yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….GRANDPA?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Yami Marik!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Solomon." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Seto shouted angrily as we we to school. We were holding hands. Panda looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Dan) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11

All day we sat angerly finking about Grandpa. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da Duke Devlin concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Seto was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Maximillion Pegasus in Bonds Beyond Time. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Seto banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (raven that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Tristan came. He had appearated.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Tristan. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Marik Ishtar or maybe Seto but it was Grandpa.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who DUKE DEVLIN is!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Seto has a surprise for u."

Chapter 20

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. Duke was gong 2 do the concert again, since Yami Marik had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 Duke Devlin in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Seto so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Mokuba! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Granpda had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Pegasus since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Pegasus and Mokuba were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Serenity was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Serenity ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps.

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Mokuba shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Pegasus began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Grandpa. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Panda, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Seto?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Panda said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogfather Yami Yugi had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'ENOBY' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. Duke Devlin was there, playing.

Panda and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Dan was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Seto, cryin in a corner.


End file.
